She's The Option
by WalkingInSlowMotion
Summary: Katherine, who had been locked the the tomb a mere few hours ago, makes an interesting discovery. They thought that all the tomb vampires escaped, but one still remained. *Full summary inside* Elijah/OC one-sided , Katherine.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Something that came to my head, not sure if it will go anywhere, but lets see. This is an OC fic, or, at least, it will be eventually. This is the prologue that centres around Katherine and introduces Cassandra (Cassie) . Anyway, here we go. **

**Summary: **Katherine, who had been locked the the tomb a mere few hours ago, makes an interesting discovery. They thought that all the tomb vampires escaped, but one still remained. Will Katherine's curiosity get the better of her and wake her up? And what of this new vampire's past with a certain Original? Elijah/OC(one-sided), Katherine.

* * *

><p><strong>She's The Option.<strong>

**Prologue.**

Katherine's fists pounded on the door that had recently been shut, yelling out to Damon about Elena. The doppelganger. But, she knew that her cries fell on unwilling ears, and she soon backed away from the door. She cursed to herself, the coolness of the hard rock under her bare feet starting to numb her feet.

She was going to starve down here, that was for certain. Slowly, painfully, while her love Stefan was up there with Elena, the newest doppelganger. The Bitch locked away in the tomb to rot. Problems solved!

But, Katherine knew that their problems were only starting. But, she was locked in the tomb where nobody could hear her, so she was happy enough to think that they would eventually come back down here to "talk".

She sighed, turning and walking deeper into the tomb. It was dark, pitch black, but her eyes could see very well, actually. She could see the rocks, Katherine pausing to look at an area where a gate was set up. It was old, black with rather Gothic looking spikes at the end of each pole. She pulled open the gate, listening to it creak.

Katherine groaned, this was going to be a long week, years, or how ever long she was going to be in this dark place. She continued to walk, her hands running along the stone walls as she walked, strutted, and turned to look at a dark corner.

Something caught her eyes, a pair of feet. They looked sickly, gray, black veins lining her feet.

Katherine tilted her head, wishing she had some light down here. The vampire was female, as she could tell from the black hair that fell down her face, it looked to be pulled back, but had fallen out of place from the time she must have spent down there. Katherine had thought that most of the tomb vampires were out, or dead, at least. But, it looked like they had missed one

"Well," she drawled, placing her arm against the wall, looking down at the rather dead looking vampire leaning up against the wall. "At least I'm not alone down here."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first official chapter. Thank you all for the alerts and favourites. **

**Summary:** Katherine, who had been locked the the tomb a mere few hours ago, makes an interesting discovery. They thought that all the tomb vampires escaped, but one still remained. Will Katherine's curiosity get the better of her and wake her up? And what of this new vampire's past with a certain Original? Elijah/OC(one-sided), Katherine.

* * *

><p><strong>She's The Option.<strong>

**Chapter One.**

It had only been a few days, Katherine had been counting, yet it felt like years. She grew weaker and weaker everyday, her once smooth and sly voice was now starting to crack and become rougher. The vampire in the corner of the tomb acting as a mocking reminder of what was going to happen to her.

But, on the bright side, when one of the Originals, namely Klaus, strolls into town, she'll be down in the tomb. Safe as can be. And, she also had a none judgemental and none reactive soul to vent her frustrations to. Still, she wondered why the vampire hadn't escaped like the others, had she missed role call, or was she purposely skipped over? Katherine would never know.

It was nearing the end of her week when she heard voices outside the tomb door from where Katherine had been sitting. One she could recognize anywhere; her own. Elena's to be exact. Along with another female's voice. With that rather high pitched voice, and the valley girl vocabulary, Katherine could only guess that it was Caroline's.

The question was, what were they doing down there?

She heard the tomb door being lifted and moved. Katherine could barely stand up, and she wasn't sure if they were even down here for her.

"_Katherine?"_ Elena's voice carried down the empty halls of the tomb. Katherine pulled herself up using the rocks on the walls for support. She shuffled her way to the entrance, leaning against the wall for support.

"Hello, Elena." Katherine greets in a rather sarcastic tone, "come to watch me wither away?" she glances at the vampire by her side, "goodbye, Caroline."

Elena shares a look with Caroline, "as long as I'm on this side of the door, she can't hurt me. Please."

Caroline looks uncertain, but she leaves the two of them alone after a few moments. Katherine smiles that sly smile, still leaning against the tomb door. "Stefan know you're here?" she asked.

"I brought you some things." Elena says, not answering Katherine's question. Katherine could only take that as a 'no' that Stefan knows she's down there.

"You come to bribe me?" Katherine asks, raising an eyebrow. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to tell me about Klaus." Elena states, Katherine is a little surprised, but she guesses that if Elena is siding with the vampires, she would get word of Klaus eventually. Katherine smiles that cocky smile.

"Hm." she purrs, "you've been busy."

"I also brought you this." Elena said, pulling out an old book. Katherine could see that it must be a few centuries old, the binding on the book looking worn down. _Petrova _written on the spine in gold letters.

"It's your family history." Elena continues, holding the book up, "it says that the family line ended with you. That's obviously not true."

"You think that you bring me an old family keep sake and I'd open up?" Katherine asks, her tone moving from sly to biting. Elena must have suspected that Katherine wasn't going to be bribed with just her family's history, so she reaches back into the bag.

"I also brought you _this_." Elena states, holding up a bottle of blood that Katherine stared at for a few moments, her hunger taking over as she ran at her. But, she hit the barrier of the tomb that was keeping her in with a grunt, backing up a few paces. She let out a frustrated growl, her throat burning.

She slides down the door frame to sit on the ground, Elena still standing there with the blood bottle in her hands.

"You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine." her tone is biting, taunting. She stood on the other side of the door where the hungry vampire couldn't get at her. Elena takes out a plastic cup, and pours some of the blood into it. She slides it across the ground with a stick far enough into the tomb that Katherine can grab it.

Katherine takes the cup willingly, downing the blood like a shot. It's not enough, she had a feeling that Elena was going to keep playing the one-cup-at-a-time game while Katherine fed her information.

But still, blood is blood. And she needed it.

So, Katherine starts to tell Elena about her and Klaus, along with her family.

* * *

><p>Once they had finished, though Elena was skeptical of the story, Stefan arrived to take her back. Katherine quickly tells Elena about Klaus killing her family, and Elena ends up tossing the remains of the bottle of blood on the floor by the door of the tomb, the bottle rolling just so much that Katherine can get her fingers on the top of it and roll it the rest of the way in. She smiles to herself, picking up the lantern and her family's book, walking farther into the tomb.<p>

She felt a bit stronger from the blood that Elena had given her throughout the duration of their talk. Katherine headed into her little corner of the tomb, placing the lantern down by the gate and glanced over the the far corner where the "dead" vampire lay. She cocked her head a little, picking up the lantern and headed over.

She placed the lantern down on the floor beside the vampire, getting a good look at her. She couldn't really recognize her at the moment, all she saw was a grey body and black hair. She looked down at the bottle in her hands, the blood coming up to the halfway mark, not much was left, and Katherine wasn't much for sharing and caring.

But, she was curious, because, even though she didn't see it off the bat, there was something rather familiar about the vampire leaning against the wall. Katherine unscrewed the bottle, taking a healthy swing of the blood in the bottle before she pulled it away from her lips.

Katherine stretched out her arm, the opening in the bottle right under the vampire's nose. Her eyes opened suddenly, blood red. Katherine tipped the bottle against the vampire's mouth, letting the liquid spill into her mouth.

"There you are." Katherine said with a smirk, the vampire making a few chocking sounds as she started to drink more and more of it. Soon, the vampire was strong enough to bring her hands up and hold the bottle herself. The colour was returning to her skin, though it wasn't much.

The bottle feel to the floor once the vampire was done, though she looked like she was going to pass out at any given minute.

"Where am I?" she questioned, her voice quiet and rough.

"A tomb," Katherine said, "under the ruins of Fells Church."

"No..." the vampire muttered, "still down here..."

"Well," Katherine said, sitting down, her back to the wall behind her, "if it's any comfort, the majority of the tomb vampires were killed, well, except for you. But, we're both stuck down here."

The vampire's head fell back against the stone wall with the thud, her eyes looking up at the top of the tomb. "Wonderful." she whispered.

Katherine seemed to look her up and down, taking in the green eyes and her black hair. Her personality. She noticed the vampire studying her also, Katherine smirking at her after a few moments pause.

"I know you." she stated, the vampire looked her up and down also.

"And I, you," she stated, "Katrina."

"The common name is Katherine now, Cassandra," Katherine stated, "you just had to hang around Mystic Falls the time they were catching onto vampires."

"You were captured also," Cassandra stated, her voice weak, "but you escaped."

"I have my connections." Katherine stated.

"I used to have mine," Cassandra muttered, closing her eyes, "I'm uncertain if I still have them."

"Well, isn't it just a big pity party down here." Katherine stated, rolling her eyes.

Cassandra opened her eyes for a few moments to give her a confused look. "Party?"

"It's an expression." Katherine stated, "I forgot your mind is still stuck in the past."

"How long?" Cassandra asked, "How long...have I been entombed in here?"

"A very long time," Katherine stated, "a few centuries come to pass. Still, it surprises me that you are older than me, yet, you are the one down here still."

"You were always one to brag, _Katherine._"

Cassandra gave her the ghost of a smile, closing her eyes again. Katherine sighed, picking up the lantern and headed out to the front of the tomb. She sat down by the door, placing the lantern down on the ground beside her as she opened her family's history book and started to read.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you all so much for the alerts/favourites/and reviews. You guys are awesome. I'll be changing a bit in how things play out in this story from how they play out in the show, but I am trying to follow the plotline as best I can. Things should be picking up very soon, though. **

**Summary: **Katherine, who had been locked the the tomb a mere few hours ago, makes an interesting discovery. They thought that all the tomb vampires escaped, but one still remained. Will Katherine's curiosity get the better of her and wake her up? And what of this new vampire's past with a certain Original? Elijah/OC(one-sided), Katherine.

* * *

><p><strong>She's The Option.<strong>

**Chapter Two.**

Cassandra was certainly more lively than before, but without a regular intake of blood, she was going to slip right back into her state of mummification. Which she hated Katherine a bit for, seeing as she woke her up. Going into that state was painful the first time, and Cassandra knows that it will be just as painful the second.

At least Katherine will slip into that state as well, granted that she had more blood in her than Cassandra had, but at least she was going to see her suffer a bit. If Cassandra said she wasn't sadistic, she would be lying.

Katherine had her nose in that book for days now, Cassandra feeling a little sad when she would see her sitting by the door, the light from the lantern casting a light glow on her.

"Oh, Katherine," Cassandra said, making Katherine look up from her book, "I don't believe that I've seen you this saddened since you were human."

"I thought you had returned to being a corpse, Cassie." Katherine said, raising an eyebrow as she watched the vampire fall to the floor with a thud, leaning her back against the wall.

"Nobody has called me Cassie since I was a small child." Cassandra admitted, not sure if she liked the nickname or not.

"Still, I'm waiting for you to return to the state you were in before."

"I'm not quite there yet," Cassandra muttered with a groan as her body ached, "though I'm close."

"Great." Katherine said, looking back down at her book. Cassandra looked away down the tomb, annoyed. She was the one that woke her up, could she show maybe a little more interest in her? Cassandra looked towards the open door of the tomb, a frown crossing her features.

"Say..." she started, "did you say that the tomb vampires got out? Yet, we are trapped in here..." she paused to clear her throat, though that didn't help to clear the rawness in her voice.

"Don't get excited," Katherine said, lifting her head to give her a smirk, "the spell is still in place, we do have a rather powerful witch in town."

"How...convenient." Cassandra kicked her legs out, the dirty and ripped dress only covering up to her thighs.

"Not really," Katherine muttered, "she's a buzzkill."

"Aren't all witches?" Cassandra asked, her mouth lifting up slightly at the corners.

"True," Katherine replied, closing her book to give her a look. She tilted her head, her brown hair falling to the side a bit. "What happened to you? All I really remember is that you were working with Klaus and Elijah, a tracker or something, and then you helped me get away."

"That's all true," Cassandra muttered, "and I repressed those memories for a reason, Katrina."

"Katherine."

"Are we not allowed to be called by our given names in this century?" Cassandra asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"I go by Katherine, now," Katherine explained, "Katrina was a scared human girl."

"Right," Cassandra muttered, "now you're an all powerful vampire hiding in a tomb."

"I'm not hiding down here, I was thrown in here."

"Well, I'm hiding down here," Cassandra said, "a tomb where vampires can't exit once they enter, it's perfect."

"Who are you hiding from, then?" Katherine asked, sitting up more fully, folding her hands in her lap. She raised an eyebrow when Cassandra let out a sigh.

"Same people you are hiding from." she answered after a few moments pause, "I figure that since I did let you slip out from my ever so watchful eye, they would no sooner kill me for letting you go in the first place."

"You're staying out of the line of fire," Katherine said, "how cowardly."

"If being a coward means that I stay alive then, yes, I am one." Cassandra said, rolling her head so that she was looking away from her. She looked thoughtful for a few moments, her body just wanting to fall back into sleep, but her mind was bring back images that she just pushed back down again.

"You were able to run while Klaus was searching for me," Katherine supplied, "that's why I didn't see you until 1864."

"Correct."

"So, why did you show up in 1864?" Katherine questioned, "I mean, you had ran so far, why walk back into my presence?"

Cassandra shrugged, "why must all my actions have motives? Could it have been a classic mistake of being at a certain place during a bad point in time?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "right."

"It's true," Cassandra stated, see looked back at Katherine again. "Your choice to believe it or not. Are those Salvatore boys still around? Last time I saw them they were both rather in love with you."

"Oh, they are still around," Katherine said with a rather irritated tone of voice, "though they both have moved onto bigger and better things, apparently."

Cassandra only smiled at her, "it was bound to happen. You were a rather manipulative vampire."

"Who says I've stopped being manipulative?" Katherine gave her a sly smirk, which Cassandra returned with a blank stare.

"So, who is this "better thing" that the Salvatores have moved onto?"

Katherine frowned slightly at that and let out a sigh, "well, some things never change. Her name is Elena, she's the spitting image of myself, the next doppelganger," she looked at Cassandra, who looked a little surprised, "and they both love her."

"Hm," Cassandra nodded her head, a smile crossing her face, "now I'm much more happy to be down here, seeing that she's the next doppelganger, we both know who will be turning up."

"I thought you would say something like that," Katherine said, watching as Cassandra closed her eyes for a few moments, letting out a sigh through her nose. "I thought that you would at least be a little more excited, seeing as where Klaus goes, Elijah usually follows."

There was a pause, Katherine thinking that Cassandra had passed out again, but her voice cut through the silence.

"I would prefer that my past stays where it belongs, in the past," she stated, "and, I would also prefer that you stop with the questions before I decide that human blood isn't as appealing to me and I switch to vampire."

"Touchy." Katherine said with a smile, happy that she had got to her. She watched as the older vampire didn't reply, her body just slumped against the wall.

Cassandra waited for fatigue to take her body, but it wasn't coming as quickly. She was struggling to keep her emotions in check, her indifference shifting to irritation, anger, hurt, and a few others. She had a feeling that being stuck in a tomb with Katherine wasn't going to be as simple as she thought it would be.

_Damn Katrina, _she thought to herself, also damning herself for letting some of the feelings back in and showed Katherine a weakness, which she was sure she was going to use to her advantage.

At least she would be bloodless before Katherine would be, which gave her a small bit of comfort. A small smile tugged at the edges of her mouth as her mind became blank.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cassie, you foolish girl. Get down from there before you hurt yourself." a feminine called out to her, Cassandra smiling to herself. She hadn't heard that voice in a while, a long while, and she had missed it.<em>

"_Cassandra..." that was a sigh, sounding like her father. Aspirated with her, as he usually was. She had missed him dearly, too. She could feel her hands grow wet, her green eyes looking down as a red liquid stained her skin. She found herself standing in the parlour of her father's estate, blood on the floors and two bodies laying where most of the blood was on the floor, Cassandra's mouth hanging open in a silent shock. _

_She wanted to cry out, but no words came. The image was gone before she could blink, a voice whispering out to her. _

"_Miss Cassandra, please." _

"_Katrina..." _

"_Cassandra." There was that smooth voice, the one that made her go weak in the knees. She wanted to yell out, telling them all where she was. To stop calling out to her. _

"_Cassie!" _

"_Cassandra." _

* * *

><p>"Cassandra!" That voice was raw, gravelly. Cassandra coughed, groaning as pain shot through her body. Her throat burning like fire, and she wanted to just be numb again. She wondered if she imagined it, ready to drift back into darkness.<p>

She smelt something familiar, a saltiness. Rusty.

Blood. It was blood.

"Come on," the voice was needy, but it was Katherine's. "I got your breakfast _right here_."

"_Katherine!_" that was a new voice, Cassandra frowning as her green eyes opened. She took in her surroundings first, she was still in the tomb, Katherine crouched in front of her. There was a boy in there with them, he looked to be dazed, a bite wound on his neck.

A man stood behind them, his green eyes angry. He stood on the outside of the tomb door, a girl that looked exactly Katherine with him, Elena, if Cassandra recalled correctly. But, Cassandra could only see the blood on the boy's neck, and she looked at Katherine with blood red eyes.

"He's got the Gilbert ring," Katherine stated, "he'll just come back."

"No!" Elena called out, Stefan looking ready to run in there. Cassandra latched her mouth onto the boy's neck, letting the blood enter her mouth. She swallowed a few gulps before she was pulled roughly away. She let out a yell, a pair of hands rapped around her neck as Katherine's brown eyes connected with hers, amusement written all over her features.

"Stefan, no!" Elena yelled out, looking horrified.

"Stefan Salvatore..." Cassandra said with a smile, her voice much clearer than before, though the roughness was still there. "Interesting."

"Who are you?" he demanded, Cassandra grabbing his arm and bent it at an odd angle so that he would let her go.

"Cassandra." she stated, shoving him back. She leaned against the wall, Katherine smiling at Stefan's backside as the vampire realized his mistake. He glanced over at Elena, who stared at him.

Stefan picked up Jeremy, moving him towards the front of the tomb and pushed him through the barrier where Elena caught him.

"Hopefully his ring will be enough," Stefan said, Elena just holding her brother and looked at him through the door.

"You have to go, Elena." Stefan stated, Elena only nodding her head and carried her brother out of the tomb. Stefan turned to look at the two vampires, Cassandra wiping the blood from her mouth and Katherine met his gaze.

He was screwed.


End file.
